


Dance With Me Tonight

by Lindanele



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, College AU, Fluff, Jongin is a Beast in bed, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, baekhyun is the best pal, but a softie outside the bedroom lol, jongin is also very possessive of Sehun its cute, sehun is whipped, sekai are goals honestly, yeahhhh that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindanele/pseuds/Lindanele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun could feel eyes on him from across the dance floor. *College AU + Exodus Era*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance With Me Tonight Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I crave Sekai smut XD. It’s hardcore kinky shit (Well what i could muster out of me). And there will be fluff! Hope it’s not bad!

Sehun didn’t necessarily want to go to the club tonight. His friends thought it would be a good idea to let loose on a Friday night- but Baekhyun and Tao’s idea of good was as questionable as sitting in a sauna with layers of clothes or being a nudist in Alaska. It just wasn’t good. He sighed as he watched Baekhyun rummaged through his closet. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because exams are over and- why not?" Baekhyun came out the closet with a bunch of clothes. "Put these on, you'll totally look fuckable."

"I don't want to be fuckable. I don't even want to be there!"

"Well suck it up because you're going!" The shorter male threw the clothes at the taller. Sehun groaned before changing his clothes.

Black ripped skinny jeans, army green tank top, and a leather jacket topped with green shoes.

"You look so good! But there's something missing...." Baekhyun looked Sehun over before snapping his fingers. He went back to the closet and grabbed a black long sleeve. He went to Sehun and tied the shirt around his waist. "There you go! Now we need to do your hair." 

"I can do it myself." Sehun looked at the older male. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes or else Tao will karate chop you. Now let me finish getting ready before he gets here!"

Sehun sighed and watched his hyung run to the bathroom, probably to put eyeliner on. He went to his dresser and grabbed the hair gel. He walked to his mirror and proceeded to push his hair back to the sides. Baekhyun came out the bathroom and stared at Sehun. "Damn... We should just stay here and have some fun by ourselves."

"I would rather not fuck my roommate."

"Why not? It could be like high school again, when we needed to let off steam."

"Baekhyun we were 16/18 and masturbating, not having sex."

Baekhyun shrugged. "Whatever."

There was a knock at their door and Sehun opened it. Tao was standing there and smiled. “Guys ready?”

Baekhyun hopped next to Sehun and grinned his rectangle smile. “Hell yeah~!”

“Then let’s go!”

\-----------------------------

Another reason why he didn’t want to go to the club was because it could get crowded. Especially after exams. The three walked inside the club. “I’m going to dance!” Tao shouted over the music before he disappeared into the sea of people. The other two shook their heads at the blonde. Baekhyun and Sehun walked to the bar and ordered some drinks. They looked into the crowd of people dancing and found their friend with other classmates having fun.

“Tao really is a loose cannon…” Sehun muttered as he sipped his drink.

Baekhyun nudged him. “You should be more like him.” 

“Yeah no thank you.”

The older male chuckled, looking around before he gasped. “Oh my god.”

Sehun looked at him. “What happened?”

“Look to 10 o’clock.”

The raven looked to his left slightly. “What am I looking at?”

“The guy with the heart lips!"

“The heart lips?” Sehun scanned the room until he saw the male with heart lips. He had rosy lips and his hair was combed down with an undercut. He must be going to their campus because he looked super familiar to Sehun. 

“What about him?” Sehun didn’t really see the big deal in him though.

“He’s hot, I want to be in his bed tonight.”

_Oh._

“I’m going over there. You go have fun. I'll see you tomorrow. Fighting~” Baekhyun walked away, leaving Sehun all alone.

Sehun was leaning against the bar with his drink in his hands. He watched the other college students and people move around. Some dancing, some talking, and some drinking. Suddenly the music changed to a different song. Liking the beats that were playing now, Sehun decided he wanted to dance and have some kind of fun verses standing by himself bored. He gulped his whole drink down, letting it haze his mind. He asked for 2 more drinks with more alcohol. He wanted to be nice and faded while dancing. When the bartender gave him the drinks, Sehun downed them each in one go. Finally feeling the effects of the alcohol in his system he walked to the middle of the dance floor. He could see Tao in the corner dancing with a tall brunette male. 

Not caring about him though, Sehun let his body move to the music, his hips moving sexily and fluid. He continued to move and even danced with a few people. Some asked to take him out but Sehun refused. He wasn’t interested in any of them. The beat got more tempo and Sehun jumped around like everyone else, letting himself go. The body heat from so many people started to make a sheet of sweat on his skin but he didn’t care.

Then he felt it. Piercing eyes on his back. He turned around but didn’t see anyone. He blinked and shook his head. The alcohol was really getting to his head. He turned around and got back to dancing. He dance to a few more songs, still feeling like someone was watching him. He decided to ignore the feeling and moved to the beat of the song. He was enjoying himself when he felt a strong presence behind him grab his waist.

“Dance with me tonight?” The stranger whispered huskily against Sehun’s ear. Sehun shivered at the sultry voice. He liked it very much. He smiled slyly and pressed against the stranger. 

“Were you the one watching me?” he asked in a slight slur.

He felt the male behind him smirked against his ear. “Maybe.” 

The music then changed to a slower tempo, making the atmosphere almost sensual. Sehun moved himself against the male and wrapped one arm around his neck from behind and placed his other hand on top of the other’s. The stranger grinded against Sehun’s plump ass and Sehun was starting to feel giddy.

“Am I making you hot?” the male nibbled on Sehun’s ear and his hand started to go lower. “Do you like me pressing against you like this? Are you imagining things right now?”

Sehun started to pant when he felt the male turn him around and Sehun had the wind knocked out of him. 

This stranger was **hot.**

His tan skin and fluffy brunette hair made him look wild and his physique was borderline sexy. But what really caught his attention was the man’s plump lips and eyes, eyes that screamed dominance. Sehun felt like his knees were turning into jelly. Being dominated was one of Sehun’s greatest sexual weaknesses. This man wanted to dominate him and he had no problem with it.

The man smirked before grabbing Sehun’s hip and pulling him close. He placed his leg in between the other’s, brought them chest to chest, and crushed their lips together. Sehun moaned and wrapped his arms around the other’s next and raked his hands through his hair. Their kiss was passionate and needy, their tongues clashed and they were left breathless. 

“My name is Jongin. What’s yours?” He asked as he stared Sehun in the eye.

“S-Sehun.” He spoke breathlessly.

Jongin smirked and grabbed Sehun’s hip harder. “Well Sehun, you’ve peaked my interest. It’s almost rude how you could tease me with your body like this.”

“You should have came sooner.” Sehun challenged. Jongin’s smirk seemed to widen to a grin. “Should I have? Would you have left this club with me?”

“If we don’t leave this club now I won’t.” Sehun wasn’t going to deny his cravings for the tan brunette. The tan brunette's face changed with something that made Sehun absolutely restless.

"Your place or mine?"

\-----------------------------

As soon as Sehun's door opened, it seemed like a beast was released from his cage. Jongin pushed Sehun inside, closing the door behind him, and slamming Sehun against it. He pressed himself against the raven head and took his mouth in his. Sehun gasped as the tan brunette nibbled on his lips, licking around his cavern. Sehun moaned and clung to him, kissing back with just as much passion, occasionally rubbing himself against Jongin. The room became hot as the two sloppily attacked each other’s mouth, drool slightly leaving their mouths.

Jongin let his hands travel Sehun's side and go under his shirt, rubbing his hands against the milky skin. "Jongin." Sehun gasped. 

"Say it again." Jongin's hands travelled lower to Sehun's waistband.

"Jongin."

"Damn." The tan brunette mouthed at the other's jaw. "You say it so sexy."

Sehun tugged at the other's shirt, wanting it off his body. Jongin got the message and pulled his shirt off, and Sehun raked his body with his eyes. Without clothes Jongin was even hotter, his chest nice and chiseled and arms just perfect. "You're really hot." He muttered.

Jongin smirked and pushed Sehun's jacket off him. They kissed each other again, slipping into the feeling of each other. While devouring his mouth, Jongin untied the shirt around Sehun's waist, letting it fall to the floor. He then pulled the tank top up and Sehun raised his arms, letting Jongin take it fully off. Jongin backed away and stared him down. He smirked in satisfaction and went back to caging the other with his hands on either side of the raven’s head. Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulled him into another kiss.

The kiss this time was slow and they savored the moment. Sehun never liked the taste of alcohol on another's mouth until now. Jongin nibbled on his bottom lip seductively and it made Sehun moan. Jongin pulled away and stared at Sehun in the eye. His eyes seemed to be glowing due to the moonlight shining through the window. Finally growing a pair, Sehun cocked his head to the side and gave Jongin and lazy look. 

He smirked. "You've been doing a lot of staring and not enough action."

Jongin's eyes flickered dark and he gave a crooked smile. He grabbed Sehun's hands and pulled him towards the beds. "Which one is yours?"

"This o-" He was cut off when Jongin pushed him to the bed face first. He went to sit up when the other sat on him, straddling him from his ass. Jongin leaned over him and whispered in Sehun's ear. "You want action huh?"

Sehun gasped when Jongin groped his ass hard. "I'm going to fuck you til' you can't walk, do you like that?"

Sehun suddenly found it hard to breathe, Jongin's warmth and presence suffocating him. His hormones started to go crazy with the thought of Jongin ravishing him. He whimpered and nodded to Jongin's question. Jongin smirked and rose up again. He got off of Sehun and stood next to the bed. Sehun at up and looked up at him. 

Jongin gave him a dark look and pointed to his jeans. "Suck it."

Sehun stared wide eyed at him. "What?"

"If you suck it good I'll reward you with the fucking of a lifetime- seems fair to me."

Sehun looked down to Jongin's package. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it or know how to do it, because his sex experience is pretty nice if you ask him, he just wasn't expecting Jongin to demand it. He gulped at the huge tent in Jongin's pants, his mouth slightly watering. With the alcohol and raging boner, Sehun didn't find the offer so bad. He looked back up at the waiting male. "You promise?"

Jongin smiled and tapped the bottom of Sehun's chin lightly. "Promise."

Sehun nodded before reaching his hands out for the belt buckle. He undid it and unzipped the other's pants. He pushed them down and Jongin stepped out of them. With his dainty slender hand, Sehun grabbed Jongin's cock. Sehun stared at the hard leaking cock in his hands. Sehun suddenly really wanted to taste it. With that thought in his mind, he didn't hesitant to kiss the head, digging his tongue into the slit. _He doesn’t take bad._

Jongin hissed at the sensation. "Fuck."

Sehun went lower and licked the side of the hard cock, nipping at the base a little and going lower to suck on Jongin balls. When he heard moans, he looked up and locked eyes with Jongin. Never breaking contact, Sehun licked the member all the way to the top and engulfed the head into his mouth. He used his hand and pumped the cock as he hollowed his cheeks. He let go and used his thumb to smear the pre-cum around the cock. With semi steady breath, Jongin ran his hand through Sehun’s raven hair. 

His eyes flared with lust as he watched Sehun bob his head, engulfing almost all of him into his mouth. Not being able to take it anymore Jongin thrusted into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun  
gagged and gripped Jongin’s thighs but he didn’t make the other stop. Jongin reframed from thrusting too hard but he did fuck Sehun’s mouth thoroughly. Feeling close to his limit, Jongin pulled out of Sehun’s mouth with a pop! and a trail of saliva connecting the two. 

Sehun looked completely ruffled. His lips were swollen, hair was everywhere, and he was squirming from his own hard on. Jongin smiled before climbing onto the bed. He crawled over to Sehun, making the latter fall backwards on the pillows. When he was in between the raven’s legs he leaned and nipped at the swollen lips. “You did good, now my turn.”

Jongin grabbed Sehun’s waistband. Sehun lifted his lower end and Jongin pulled both his jeans and boxer off in one swoop. Sehun spread his legs wider so Jongin could get in between them again. The tan brunette pressed himself against the other and grinded against him. Sehun wrapped his arms around the male’s neck. They kissed again, Sehun’s moans muffled by Jongin’s lips. Their clammy bodies moved in sync, intensifying everything. Jongin’s movements became hard and sporadic and it drove Sehun over the edge. “Jongin- ah- hurry up-!” Sehun gasped as a certain feeling pooled his stomach. Tears started to form in his eyes from the sensations.

Jongin licked the shell of Sehun’s ear. “Tell me what you want, Sehuna.”

“I-I”

“I can’t hear you.”

“I want- ah!” Jongin grinded harder.

“ **Louder.** ”

Sehun finally broke. “I want you to fuck me! So hard I can’t walk anymore- _Just please._ ”

Jongin smirked at the withering male under him. He rose up slightly. “As you wish Princess.” He moved himself and without warning, thrusted into Sehun. The raven’s back arched as pleasure shot through his body. Jongin leaned back down and captured his lips. The tan brunette relentlessly fucked Sehun. Sehun gripped and clawed at the tan back like his life depended on it. Their moans mingled and bounced off the walls. Jongin kept drilling himself deeper into Sehun, balls deep. He lifted the younger’s bottom up and angled his thrust harder. 

Sehun broke the kiss and cried out in pleasure, his tears falling. Jongin found his prostate and continued to attack it with every hard thrust. He rested his head at the crook of Sehun’s neck and bit at his collar bone, leaving marks everywhere. He let himself get engulf by the sensation. Sehun was so tight and his moans and lewd noises turned Jongin on so much. 

The slick noises of Jongin moving made Sehun want to orgasm right then and there. He gripped the brunette’s shoulder whimpering. “J-Jongi- AH- Jongin...”

Jongin nuzzled his nose into Sehun’s hair. “What is it?”

“I’m close- _please_ -” He didn’t finish as Jongin pulled him into another kiss. He felt himself arched into the bed when Jongin gripped his oozing hard cock. Jongin commenced to pumping Sehun’s cock at the same paced as his thrust. Sehun couldn’t handle it anymore a cummed all over his stomach and Jongin’s hand with a load moan. Hearing the other climax sent Jongin into his own. He buried himself deep in Sehun as he released his seed. After they rode off their high, Jongin pulled out of Sehun and rolled off to the other side of the bed. The raven groaned at the empty feeling.

It was silent as they tried to catch their breath. Sehun turned his head toward the other, who was licking his hand clean from his cum. The raven frowned. “Ew.”

“Says the guy who gives crazy blowjobs.”

“I didn’t swallow though-” He was cut off by Jongin penetrating his mouth with his tongue. He tasted something salty but before he could register what it was Jongin already pulled away. “Now you know what you taste like.”

Sehun frowned but didn’t say anything. He was too dazed and tired. Jongin rested his head on top of his arm and watched Sehun fought off sleep. He failed miserably and his closed soon enough. Jongin smirked.

_Sexy and Cute…._

\-----------------------------

Sehun woke up to the blinding rays of the sun. His head started to hurt. He groaned and squinted his eyes at the clock on his nightstand.

1:13 pm

Looking to the other side of the room he realized the other bed was still left the same. _Baekhyun hasn’t come home yet._ Sehun went to sit up and a really sharp pain shot through his bottom. He was about to fall back when an arm held his waist. He turned to his right and blinked owlishly. “Y- You’re still here?”

Jongin smiled before easing Sehun back to a laying position. He pulled the blanket up to cover them both. “You thought I would leave?”

Sehun stared at him weirdly. “Isn’t that what people do after a one night stand?”

Jongin shrugged before moving closer to the raven head and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Well I like to stay in bed after great sex,” Jongin moved and pecked Sehun’s pouty lips. “Plus I like to cuddle.”

Sehun blushed and looked away. “Whatever.”

Jongin laughed and cuddled as close as possible to the other. “I didn’t know we went to the same college…”

“I didn’t either.”

“What year are you?”

“Beginning of my 2nd year.”

“Me too.” 

Sehun looked at him confused. “Then how come I’ve never seen you?”

Jongin shrugged. “It’s a big campus, and I live off campus with my two friends.”

Sehun nodded absentmindedly. His cheeks became rosy as he mumbled. “Well- it’s good that we met.” Jongin smiled and was about to respond when the door opened. “Sehun you wouldn’t believe how _amazing_ that guy was last-” A glowing Baekhyun walked inside but when he saw the scene in front of him he shut up.

“Hey Baekhyun.” Sehun said like it was nothing. Jongin waved lazily. Baekhyun just looked at the two before he shook his head. “I’m just gonna go, you boys have fun.” He turned around muttering to himself as he left the dorm.

“And he said he didn’t want to go.”


	2. Dance With Me Tonight Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff and some comedy(?)... i tried my best

It was nighttime when the two males lounged in their room. Sehun was reading his book for his literature class while Baekhyun sat backwards on the wheelie chair, spinning in a circle humming. It was a comfortable silence they were used to. Suddenly Sehun's phone vibrated, breaking that silence. Sehun picked it up and saw it was a text. He smiled at the sender and chuckled at the message.

"Is it Jongin again??"

Sehun looked up at the smirking brown haired male and rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Nah it's just I’m curious. Are you guys dating or something?"

Sehun scoffed and typed a quick message before putting his phone down. He gave his hyung a look. "What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that over the past three weeks you've been hanging out with him all the time and he even picks you up from classes."

Sehun looked away. "We're not dating..."

"You should though!"

Sehun glared at his friend. "I could say the same about you and Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun blushed at the name and coughed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“You guys are obviously more than fuck buddies. You broke your golden college rule with him, ‘Never do the same guy more than 3 times.’- **4 times ago.** ”

“He’s good okay!”

Sehun arched an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Shut up Hunnie. He’s good company and has nice lips to kiss… and eyes that I want to stare into- WAIT WHY AM I TELLING YOU THAT?!”

Sehun pursed his lips in a I-told-you-so look. Baekhyun frowned pointing accusingly at the raven head. “When did this become about me, I asked you first!”

“We’re not dating.”

“But you want to, don’t you?”

Sehun stayed silent. In all honesty, he favored Jongin a lot. Within these past 3 weeks, the two males were able to become a lot closer. They found common interests like dancing and hip-hop music. They texted each other often throughout the day. When Sehun had school and Jongin didn’t, the tan brunette would pick up the other from class and they would hang out the whole day. Sehun could say he got flutters in his chest when he saw Jongin smiling at him from outside his classroom. But he wasn’t going to admit that to Baekhyun.

He stared at his best friend and shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat Baek.”

Baekhyun sucked his cheeks in slightly and gave Sehun a blank look. “Mhm.” his voice oozed with doubt. Sehun rolled his eyes pulling his book over his face. “Leave me alone, I need to read.”

\-----------------------------

“Okay, I want you to read the next chapter by next class. We will have an open discussion about it.” The professor called out as the bell rang. Many students started to put their things away while others went to their friends. Sehun put his laptop into his book bag and walked out the class.

“Hey hotstuff.”

Sehun smirked at the voice that called him. He turned around and smiled. “Hey Taylor Lautner.”

“How many times have I told you not to call me that!”

Sehun shrugged. “I don’t see why, Taylor’s hot.”

“But I’m hotter.”

Sehun shrugged. “I don’t know, Taylor’s on another level.”

“Sehun~”

“Jongin~”

The tan brunette pouted. “You’re a menace.”

Sehun smiled sweetly, eyes and all. “But I’m your menace.”

“Ew, stop that. I can’t be mad if you’re like this.”

Sehun chuckled, going to Jongin’s side and they started walking. “So what’re we doing today?”

Jongin shrugged before holding up coupons. Sehun looked at them and his eyes widen in amazement. “Free bubble tea?!” He looked at Jongin. “It’s today?”

“Mhm~”

“Oh my god, I love you.”

“Of course you do.”

“I’ll score you higher than Taylor for today- only.”

“Fuck you.” Jongin spat with no venom.

Sehun smirked. “You’ve already done that, remember?”

"I can do it again." Jongin ran a hand up Sehun's side giving his killer smirk. Sehun rolled his eyes and moved the hand. "Yeah, not today."

Jongin's smirk turned to a grin. "So I can later??"

"Yeah yeah why not." Sehun nudged the other. "But you gotta earn it, I was under influences before so it won't be easy now."

Jongin looked at him. "...Are you being serious or not?"

Sehun looked down at his feet as they moved. He shrugged and kept a neutral face. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Jongin chuckled. "Vague as ever, you're so mysterious."

Sehun laughed. "Not really."

\-----------------------------

After Jongin walked Sehun back to his dorm room, Sehun went straight to his bed and stared up. His mind went back to his conversation with Jongin.

" _...Are you being serious or not?_ "

Sehun didn't know why but he felt there was a hidden meaning to that question. He just didn't know what Jongin implied by it. He felt his heart flutter at their teasing. The thought of having sex with Jongin again always made him feel weird inside but he didn’t think it would happen again. That's why he was mildly shocked by Jongin's question. 

The door opened and Baekhyun poked his head in. "Oh Sehun you're home!" He said hurriedly. 

Sehun cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah? Why are you surprised?"

Baekhyun laughed nervously. "I'm not surprised it's just-," he opened the door wider so Sehun could see outside the room. Sehun eyes widened slightly when he saw the heart lips male next to his roommate. "Oh Kyungsoo is over."

"Yeaaaah..."

"Well it's whatever, let him in."

“Okay.” The two older males walked inside. Kyungsoo took a seat on Baekhyun’s bed while the brown haired male sat on the wheelie chair, backwards of course.

Sehun looked at Kyungsoo and smiled. "So what brings you here?"

“I just happened to bump into Baek in the halls."

"Soo asked if I wanted to hang out so I just took him here since it's closer."

Sehun took a mental of the nicknames they were using. "Ah." He looked at their guest and suddenly had a mischievous smile. "So Kyungsoo, I gotta ask something."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo looked at him with doe eyes while Baekhyun gave a face that said _don't-do-anything-fucking-stupid._ Sehun didn't care about his flimsy threat and asked Kyungsoo what was on his mind. "Are you and Baekhyun a thing- like dating?"

Baekhyun groaned and hid behind the back of the chair as Kyungsoo blinked at him. "Oh my god, Sehun what the f-"

"If he wants to."

Sehun's eyes widened and Baekhyun's head snapped up incredulously. "What?"

Kyungsoo looked neutral at the two before his gaze landed on the brown haired male. "Well, I like you- a lot actually," he gave a small smile, "so I wouldn't mind dating you... Do you want to date?"

Baekhyun's face flushed bright red as he put his head down to hide a smile he couldn't shake off his face. "...yeah."

"You're too cute Baekkie." Kyungsoo chuckled at him and Baekhyun hid further behind the chair. Sehun couldn't believe he just helped Baekhyun get a boyfriend.

\-----------------------------

It's now been 4 weeks since Sehun met Jongin and was faced with a problem. He didn't know what it was but, the butterflies came more often now. They could be sitting together and Sehun would get the flips in his stomach just watching Jongin's side profile as he did homework. It got worse when he got to watch Jongin dance on stage for the first time 3 days ago.

He had the same presence as when they first met while on stage. His eyes screamed sex and dominance and honestly Sehun would have jumped on him right then and there if there wasn't a crowd. But Sehun didn't want this. He was frustrated with it all.

He was sprawled out on Tao's bed staring at the ceiling as he complained to his friend. "It's driving me crazy, Tao."

Tao, who was getting dressed after a shower, looked at his friend and leaned on one side of his body. "Well it's obvious you like him..."

"No, no I don't like him- I can't like him."

"Why? Because you guys had a one night stand?" Tao rolled his eyes and pulled a tank top over his head. "If anything, that’s probably _why_ you like him. You guys stayed friends after that, it's not surprising you're getting feelings."

Sehun moved his body so he was on his side face the blonde. "You're supposed to be helping me."

"I am helping, stop denying shit."

"You're a hypocrite. You were in denial all freshman year about being gay."

"I was a foreign student in a new country with only you as my friend, of course I would deny being gay. But I don't anymore. Plus I have a boyfriend so, if you want to complain- do it somewhere else."

" _Yifan this, Yifan that._ " Sehun mocked as he laid on his stomach and put a pillow under his chin, frowning at the wall.

Tao sighed and sat down. "Hunnie, you know we all found someone that night at the club but, you're the only one not acting on it."

"I don't see the point in acting."

"Because you like him and want a relationship. I've seen him and I must say, he’s hot and if I remember correctly you said he was wild in bed but cute outside. He's a win in my book."

The blonde pat the raven’s head and stood up. “So just take a leap of faith and do something.” 

Sehun didn't say anything. He just watched Tao finished getting ready for Yifan to pick him up.

\-----------------------------

Even though Sehun is impressively great at keeping a neutral facade, Jongin was easily able to noticed the raven's change of behavior. They didn’t tease each other like they used to, Sehun would seem spaced out during their outings, and his vibe just wasn’t the same. Sehun started hanging out with him less too, always saying he had something to do. Jongin noticed everything about Sehun. Even though he only met him 5 weeks ago, he could read him like an open book. So Jongin wanted to know what was wrong.

 

Sehun looked up from his book when heard a knock at his door. He was confused since Baekhyun and Tao were busy with their boyfriends and he wasn’t expecting company. He got up from his bed and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to be pushed inside and the guest closed the door behind him. 

“Jongin? What are you doing here?”

Jongin, who was still facing the door, remained quiet before taking a deep breath. He turned his body and gave Sehun an even look. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” The raven was beyond confused right now.

Jongin’s eyes became smaller as he started to glare at the younger. “You _know_ what I mean, I’m not going to repeat myself.” His voice was laced with power.

Jongin caught on to his change of behavior. He didn’t know why, but Sehun started to get nervous from the other’s aura. He looked down, “T-There’s nothing wrong. I… I’ve just been a little stressed about the dance exam is all…” he lied. Jongin stayed quiet before walking over to the raven. He gently grabbed Sehun’s chin, pulling his head up so their eyes would meet. The room stayed silent as they stared at each other and the younger couldn’t help but get lost in the older’s eyes. Sehun got snapped out of his trance when Jongin whispered to him. “Then why are you avoiding me…?”

Sehun’s eyes widened at the question. He didn’t know what to say and suddenly felt guilty when he saw Jongin’s face. There was an underlying hurt in his eyes and Sehun was the reason for that. He looked down ashamed. “I’m sorry…”

“Hun, look at me.” Sehun didn't move until Jongin gripped his chin harder. He did what Jongin asked and was surprised to see Jongin's face centimeters away from his. He blushed as a he stuttered. "J-Jongin?"

The tan brunette didn't say anything. It felt like they were in that position forever before Jongin let go of him and spoke. "Hun... do you like me?"

Sehun gaped as his eyes turned to saucers. His heart started to beat frantically as he tried to deny. "W-what are you talking about-"

"Why else would you avoid me?"

“I-I... don’t know…” The younger spoke in a small voice.

“Well, I would be beyond happy if you do…”

Sehun met Jongin’s eyes in surprise. “What?”

“I like you.” Jongin said it like it was the easiest thing ever. “I really like you- more than a friend.”

Sehun didn’t expect Jongin to say that and he didn’t know how to react. “I-I-”

“Do you like me back?”

The look in Jongin’s eyes somehow made Sehun feel at ease. They were soft and waiting expectantly. It was as if they were saying it was okay to accept what was going on because, Jongin felt the same. With that little strength Sehun nodded and whispered. “Yes…”

Jongin smiled softly at him before cupping his face, Sehun leaned into his touch. Without a word the tan brunette kissed the raven. Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt his stomach burst into butterflies. He gripped at the other’s shoulders and he revelled at Jongin’s soft lips. It was an innocent kiss- until Jongin pulled him closer and nipped at his bottom lip.

Sehun gasped and pulled away slightly, calling the other's name.

The tan brunette eyes were dark as a lazy smirk marred his face. “You said later,” he boldly grabbed the raven’s ass. “So... why not now?”

That feeling came back, the giddiness of having sex with Jongin. Sehun grabbed Jongin's belt buckle and gave a sly smile. "Okay, Nini. You better be better than the first time...." He whispered against his lips. Jongin looked beyond delighted before he kissed Sehun with everything he's been holding back for the past 3 weeks. Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck when the latter gave his ass a squeeze. 

The raven moan and pressed closer to the other. Jongin pushed Sehun backwards on to his bed and had his way with him that night.

\-----------------------------

"You gotta be kidding me...."

The younger male snickered at his boyfriend's face. "This isn't the first time?"

The older turned to his boyfriend. "Soo, I found them like this after I first met you."

Kyungsoo smiled before looking at the males in the bed. Jongin and Sehun were spooning, Jongin as the big spoon and Sehun the little. They were fast asleep with Jongin's face buried Sehun's shoulder. It was a cute sight- when Baekhyun slapped Sehun's face with his pillow from his bed.

"Yah! Wake up! I don't want to keep walking into my room seeing this!"

The raven groaned, swatting his hand blindly. "Go away."

Baekhyun hit him with the pillow again. "No!"

Sehun sat up lazily, glaring at his hyung. " _What?_ "

" _Get up._ Next time, text me before I come to see you cuddling naked." Baekhyun tossed his pillow back on his bed. "And wake up Jongin while you're at it- how he's still asleep amazes me." The brown haired walked back to his boyfriend. "Wanna get breakfast?"

Kyungsoo only chuckled before grabbing Baekhyun's hand leading out the room.

Sehun glared at the door. He was mad his beauty sleep was ruined.

"Is he gone?"

Sehun looked down to his right. Jongin still had his eyes closed and held him tightly. The raven laid back down and faced the other. "Mhm."

Jongin slowly opened his eyes. Brown eyes stared back at equally dark eyes. The tan brunette smiled. "Good morning."

The younger male smiled back. "Good morning."

"I forgot to ask you something last night..."

Sehun scrunched his face in confusion. "What?"

"Be my boyfriend?" Jongin asked with a dashing smile.

Sehun blushed lightly and turned his face into his pillow, trying to calm his heart. ".... Okay."

"Aw why are you being so shy~?" Jongin poked the other's cheek and Sehun swatted at him. "Leave me alone~"

"Never." The tan brunette smiled. "And do me a favor."

Sehun moved his face slightly to look at his boyfriend. "...What is it?"

"Call me Nini more." Jongin had a slight blush on his cheek he kept talking. "It's really cute."

Sehun smiled back. "Okay...."

He closed eyes when Jongin ran a thumb over his face. "Hun..."

"Hm...?"

Jongin was quiet for a second before a small smile graced his face. "I really like you..."

The raven opened his eyes to look at Jongin. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes made Sehun's heart warm. He gave Jongin the best eye smile he could ever ask for, Jongin's heart skipping a beat. 

"I like you too." 

And he hoped they'd stay together for a while.


	3. Dance With Me Tonight Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun loves Jongin, but does Jongin feel the same?

Sehun was reading a book when his door was busted open. 

“GUESS WHO HAS GIFTED YOU WITH THEIR PRESENCE!”

The raven stared blankly at his best friend. “Shouldn’t you be getting fucked by Kyungsoo or something?”

Baekhyun laughed. “Jokes on you. He did before I came here.”

“Ew Baek I don’t want to know that.”

“Oh shut up, you know you’re happy to see me!”

Sehun gave a smile. "I won't admit to anything."

Baekhyun laid down next to Sehun and looked at the book. "Hey, read it out loud."

"Okay."

After an hour Baekhyun left, promising Kyungsoo would be home before 8pm.

A lot has happened in the past year for everyone. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo decided to take their relationship to the next level and moved in together in an apartment close to the university. Now Sehun had the dorm room to himself but Baekhyun would come by often. It was as if he never left to the raven. Tao and Yifan broke up after 2 months due to Yifan having to go back to China. It hurt the blonde but, Tao found someone else sometime after. His name was Kim Joonmyeon and Tao couldn’t be happier. The brunette treated Tao kind and doted on him so much and Tao basked in the fact that he was the “dominate” one. Their 8 month anniversary was around the corner.

And Sehun? Well he started his third year of college and yes, was still dating Kim Jongin and he was content with how his life was. But there was one thing bugging him. He’s been dating Jongin for 1 year and 40+ days (he may have counted the days one day out of boredom) and never have they said the word once to each other.

The word that solidifies all relationships. The “L” word. “I love you.”

Yeah Sehun loved the sex and the cuddles in bed but, he felt none of it really meant anything. He wanted more than that. It didn’t feel like a real relationship without saying “I love you” to the other. And Sehun knew he loved his boyfriend. He was more than positive. But he wasn't sure if Jongin felt the same. 

He didn't realize he was lost in thought until he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Yoboseyo?"

" **Hey Hun.** "

"Oh hey Nini. What's up?"

" **I just finished practicing my ballet class and I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner.** "

Sehun smiled. "Of course I'll go. Just come by and we can go."

" **Alright. Bye baby.** "

"Bye." _I love you._ The words hung on his tongue but never came out. He sighed and put his book away. Putting on a hoodie and shorts, Sehun waited for Jongin to come. He was playing with his phone when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and smiled. "Hey."

Jongin pulled him into a kiss. "Hey."

"You look nice." Sehun said scanning his boyfriend. He was wearing a simple white shirt and skinnies with a leather jacket, but he always looks good to Sehun. Jongin laughed. "I always look nice. That's why everyone is jealous of you." 

Sehun rolled his eyes, thinking about all the hate mail and glares he got during their month of dating. "Children these days." Jongin smiled at Sehun's response and grabbed his hand. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine."

"Okay fried chicken it is!!" Jongin cheered as they walked.

"How did I know you were going to say that...."

\------------------------

It was the next day when the raven was sitting with Tao in the school courtyard doing homework for their science class. Tao looked up after a while and stared at his best friend. "It's been a while so, what's the update with Jongin?"

Sehun looked up. "You mean the whole 'I love you' thing?" Sehun looked back down and continued his work. "He hasn't said it..."

The blonde frowned. "Aren't you worried or at least frustrated with this?"

The younger male sighed and looked at his friend again. "Of course I am."

"Then why don't you just say it first?"

"I want to say it but I'm afraid it'll ruin everything. I want him to say it first...."

Tao hummed. "But I feel like this gonna cause a strain between you guys."

"Well not everyone can be all perfect like you and Joonmyeon." Sehun said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Hey my Joonie is amazing! So yes our relationship is fab. If I can, in three years I want to marry him."

"He's graduating this year right?"

"Yeah but he said he's definitely going to keep our relationship strong." Tao chuckled while smiling fondly. "He's such a sweetheart..."

"He really is." Sehun agreed. "And if you marry him then I'm best man. Baekhyun can suck Kyungsoo's dick, I call dibs."

The older male laughed. "Okay," his smile faded for a worried face, "But seriously Sehun. Nothing's going to change if you keep silent."

The raven bit his lip and nodded silently.

\------------------------

"Hun, you've been quiet today. What's wrong?"

The two males were laying on Sehun's bed, the raven resting his head on brunette's chest. He rested his chin on the chest so he could look at Jongin. He stayed silent and stared at his boyfriend. 

"Jongin..."

The tan brunette looked down at him. "Yes?"

The words were hanging on his tongue again. C'mon Sehun just spit it out! "N-nothing... Just wanted to see your face."

Jongin chuckled as he ran a hand through the raven hair. "You're still weird as always." 

"But you love me like this." Sehun bit his tongue. Why did he say that? But Jongin only smiled. "Of course. There's never a dull moment with you."

That made the younger smile and snuggle closer to his lover. "Okay."

The brunette chuckled and hugged Sehun close. "You're such a baby." He cooed.

"Your baby."

"Damn straight." Jongin hugged Sehun tighter. "Someone will have to fight me if they want you."

"Nobody wants me."

"Lies! Everyone wants a piece of the 'sebooty'."

"My butt is not legendary- stop with that. And name one person who wants me."

"That Chanyeol guy from 4th year is always staring at you."

"So? He's my friend, doesn't a friend stare at their other friend?"

"Well I don't like how he looks at you. It's too... intimate."

Sehun scoffed as he stared up at Jongin again. "How would you know?"

"Because he has the same look as I do when I look at you." Jongin spoke in a matter-of-fact way as he cupped Sehun's cheek. The raven blushed and averted his eyes. "...How do you look at me?"

"Like you're the best thing in the world. Like the most beautiful flower in the universe. How the sebooty is legendary and I'm the chosen one to grab it." Sehun scoffed and Jongin kept going. "How I'm so lucky to have you, my sexy cute baby, to myself. How much I care for you."

_But not how much you love me huh..._ Sehun gave a small smile to satisfy Jongin and put his back down. He didn't want Jongin to see the hurt in his eyes.

\------------------------

Having no one else to go to, Sehun called the only person left. His brother.

" **Hello?** "

"Hyung...."

" **Sehun? Baby is that you?** "

Sehun sat on his bed with his knees to his chest and his head resting on them. He bit his lip to control himself. "I-I'm confused Luhan."

" **Hey tell big bro what's wrong?** "

"I don't what's going to happen to my relationship with Jongin."

" **Are you guys arguing?** "

"No we're fine. But that's the problem," Sehun hid his face into his knees, "We've been dating for over a year and he's never said 'I love you'. I feel like he doesn't love me like I love him." Before knew it he had silent tears running down his face. He rubbed them away and sniffled. "I need your advice hyung."

It was silent on the other line before Sehun heard sighing. " **This sounds like exactly what happened with me and Minnie...** "

"Something happened like this to you?"

" **Mhm~. Me and Minseok were dating for a really long time. And you know how we're really affectionate physically to each other. But we never verbally said how much we meant to each other. Minnie had a lot of insecurities because of that. I never realized it because I just thought 'actions speak louder than words right?' But sometimes a person has to hear the words too. So he confronted me about it. It was kinda emotionally because I felt really bad but, we got through it. We told each other how we felt and now hey! We're married 2 years AND adopting soon!** "

" **What I'm trying to say is. You have to confront this or he'll never know how you feel or how bothersome this is to you. If you guys have been together this long, it means he does really care for you. So think positive about this and tell him.** "

Sehun wiped his eyes and smiled. "Thanks hyung... That helped a lot. I'll talk to him."

" **Good now stop crying and get some rest for school!** "

"Okay. Love you Lu, tell Minseok I said hi."

" **Will do. Bye Hunnie.** "

"Bye." Sehun hung up the phone. He had a new resolve.

\------------------------

His palms were sweating when he knocked on Jongin's apartment door and he tried his best to calm his heart as he heard movement inside. In seconds the door opened, but it wasn’t Jongin who opened the door instead one of his roommates. The blonde male smiled seeing the raven. “Hey Sehun!”

“Hey Yixing.” Sehun gave a small smile while stuffing his hands into his hoodie, “Is Jongin home?”

“Oh yeah! He’s playing video games with Jongdae, I’ll get him.”

“Okay thanks.” Sehun watched as Yixing ran into the apartment. In a minute his boyfriend came to the door. “Hey Hun, what’s up?”

Sehun averted his eyes to the side. “I uh… need to talk to you.” 

Jongin held onto the door knob and leaned to that side of his body, giving Sehun his full attention. “Ok, what’s wrong?”

“C-Can we not speak here?” Sehun didn’t want to talk about this in the hallway.

“Oh! Okay we can go somewhere else. Let me get my jacket and keys.” Jongin went back inside for a second before coming out and closing the door behind him. “Let’s go.”

The two ended up at the park and sat at an abandoned bench. The afternoon autumn breeze blew around the park as a few families were playing with their kids. It was silent between the two males, each looking forward, not at each other. Jongin turned to Sehun. “What was it you wanted to-”

“How do you feel about me?”

“What?”

Sehun turned his head to his boyfriend with a look Jongin never seen from him. Confusion, pain, frustration. “I said how do you feel about me. I mean really really feel.”

Jongin furrowed his brows. “Where is this coming from? Sehun you’re my boyfriend, what do you think I feel?”

“I wouldn’t know!” The two were shocked by Sehun’s sudden outburst. But Sehun thought it was now or never so he kept going. “I don’t know how you feel about me, Jongin! Just because you’re my boyfriend I’m supposed to know this? _No_ Jongin, _no_.” Sehun’s heart beat with pain as tears fell down his face, “I need to hear it from you. Small actions aren’t enough sometimes…” 

He gave a big sigh. “I love you Jongin. I really _really_ love you but sometimes I think I’m the only one who feels-”

He was interrupted by Jongin grabbing his face, crashing their lips into a deep kiss. Sehun kissed back. When Jongin pulled away, he wiped the other’s tears. “Sehun, look at me.” The younger male looked up and met the chocolate orbs he loves so much. “Don’t ever question my feelings for you.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too, so much. I’ve loved you for a while now Sehun. I just thought I showed it enough. I’m sorry…”

Sehun shook his head, trying to hold his tears. “Don’t be. I’m just glad you feel the same way.”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have dated you this long if i didn’t.’

Sehun smiled. “Okay.”

Jongin smiled back and nuzzled their noses together, making the raven giggle. He pulled him into another kiss. The younger sighed into the kiss and pressed harder against the older. The older pushed his mouth open, delving his tongue into his mouth. Sehun moaned and responded with everything he was holding back. Jongin nipped at the raven's lips before pulling away. "Not here." He whispered. Getting Jongin's message Sehun nodded and stood up. Jongin followed after him and they quickly walked to the dorms.

When they walked inside the room, Jongin pulled Sehun into another kiss. Teeth and all, Sehun still enjoyed it, feeling his stomach flood with butterflies. He pushed the other on to the bed, straddling his hips. Jongin grabbed his hips and grounded him. Sehun groaned from the friction from their crotches. He broke their kiss and attacked the tan neck with fluttering kisses down to his collarbone, sucking on it to make a mark.

Jongin pulled off Sehun's hoodie. "You're not wearing a shirt?"

Sehun shrugged, "It's not like anyone would know-"

He was flipped onto his back, Jongin hovering over him. Jongin kissed down Sehun's stomach before nipping at his v line. Sehun moan while tugging at Jongin's shirt. "Not fair."

The older male smiled apologetically as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his beautiful sun kissed skin and abs. The two continued to kiss each other as more clothes came off until the were strutting their birthday suits. 

The stayed there in silence, letting their air mix together as their lips brush, staring deep into each other's eyes. Sehun smiled a genuine one, "Kim Jongin, I love you." The other smiled back pressing a firm kiss on the raven's lips. "I love you too, Oh Sehun." And Sehun had the honor of being filled by Jongin. He gripped the tan brunette as he continuously thrusted into him.

It felt different this time for the raven. This time, it had meaning. He felt like he mattered, their relationship mattered. And most importantly, he felt loved. 

\------------------------

"Do you have to go?" 

"Sehun, I have class at 10. I gotta get ready."

Sehun sighed as he stared at his boyfriend putting on his last garment. He was sitting with the covers over his lower half. "But it's 7:45, you have time~"

"Aish you're such a baby."

"Your baby."

Jongin smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. "Damn straight." He kissed the thin pouty lips before walking to the door. He opened it but before he walked out he turned to his boyfriend and grinned. "I'll see you after class. I love you!"

Sehun blushed as he smiled. "I love you too..."

He watched the door close before hiding under his comforter. He let out a tiny squeal and wiggled under the blankets. He was never going to tell anyone this. Especially Baekhyun. That brown haired midget would never let him live it down. Manly man don't squeal- unless they're super happy in their room. And Sehun was just that

It took a while but Sehun was beyond content with his relationship with his boyfriend of 1 year and 58 days (no he didn't count again.... Maybe....)


	4. Dance With Me Tonight Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part!

Time was something that always caught Sehun by surprise. It seemed to fly past his eyes, rushing him to the future. It was nearing the end of his last year of college. He was finally going into the real world as an adult in less than a month. The thought scared him slightly but seeing his friends he realized he had nothing to lose. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo graduated last year along with Joonmyeon and living out their lives quite fine, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo becoming coaches in SM Entertainment. Tao even moved in with Joonmyeon and is excited to graduate college since he got a job as a model. Sehun is really adamant about the whole thing. He's excited but at the same time he likes where he is right now. 

He's happy with his life. And most importantly he's happy with Jongin. The two are getting into their third year of dating a few months after graduation. Jongin has been a constant in his college life, so Sehun was wondering what would happen after. But Jongin has been talking animatedly about their futures for months now so Sehun knew they would be together for a long time, and that made him beyond happy. He's never loved someone like he loves Jongin. 

He was special. He was his lovely, annoying, comforting sleepyhead. So as he stared at his boyfriend who was sound asleep holding him, Sehun saw hearts. Everything about Jongin was beautiful. He has beautiful puffy eyes, nose, sharp jaw, and Sehun's favorite- plump lips. Sehun gently ran his thumb over the plump lips and smiled when Jongin shifted in his sleep seeking to pull Sehun closer. The younger planted a soft kiss on his favorite lips.

Yeah, he loved Jongin. And he had no plans to let the other go any time soon.

\--------------------

Jongin and Sehun were in Jongin’s room on the brunette’s bed in silence. Sehun was lying in between the other’s legs as he ran a hand through the younger’s hair. “Hun…”

“Hm?”

“I love your hair.”

Sehun laughed. He propped his chin on Jongin’s chest so he could look at him. “Is it _that_ nice?”

Jongin smiled. “Yes! It’s gotten so cute~ and I love it blonde.”

Tao and Sehun had gotten their hair dyed for graduation. Sehun blonde and Tao raven black. Tao still has his sides shaved but Sehun decided to do an entire undercut and haircut after it had grown a lot. And it seemed to be worth it because his hair was Jongin’s new obsession. Sehun scoffed. “You have a problem.”

“Yes I do- you.”

“So I’m a problem?”

“Damn straight. A problem I never want to solve.”

Sehun smirked. “Good answer.” He moved and kissed his lover on the lips, who responded instantly. They pulled apart and Jongin cupped Sehun’s cheeks. “Hey Hun… I’ve been thinking.”

Sehun cocked his head to the side, leaning into the warm hands. “What is it, Nini?”

“Well,” Jongin bit his lip nervous. “Well you know that Yixing and Jongdae are moving out and going to China together right?”

“Yeah I know, where are you going with this?”

“I uh, wanted to know if you wanted to move in here after graduation…”

Sehun blinked at his boyfriend surprised. “Y-You want to live together?”

Jongin was a blushing mess as he stuttered. “I-I m-mean you don’t _have_ -” 

He was cut off by Sehun kissing him hard. He stared owlishly when Sehun pulled away, grinning wide. “Of course I’ll move in with you Nini!”

That made the brunette grin and hug the blonde hard. “Awesome! I love you.”

Sehun tapped Jongin’s chest, “I love you too idiot.”

\---------------------------

The past month has been hectic for everyone. It was D-Day. Graduation day. Sehun was in his seat next to other college graduates. He looked around the mass of people and smiled when he spotted his boyfriend. Jongin was behind his best friend Taemin talking animatedly. The blonde was happy to see his lover so excited. Right when he was about to look away Jongin locked eyes with him. The brunette gave a dashing smile that Sehun couldn't help but copy. 

The principal came to the podium and the ceremony started. It was all a blur for Sehun. He only remembers a bunch of people talking, and cheering super loud when it was Taemin, Tao, and Jongin's turn to get their diplomas. And, sadly, an embarrassing "That's my baby!" from Jongin as he got his own diploma. A bunch of graduates cooed making Sehun walked down the stage with a cherry red face.

And in a blink of an eye, it was over. Sehun officially was out of college. Tao ran over to him excited, Taemin and Jongin hot in his trail. 

"Hunnie~!" The raven cried as he hugged his best friend. "We're finally out of this shit hole!"

Taemin smiled. "Congrats on graduating guys! I have to go, Minho is waiting for me."

Tao released Sehun, "Oh that's right! I have to find Joonmyeon. Hunnie, Jonginnie, I'll talk to you later!" Tao ran off to find his lover in the giant crowd. Taemin smiled at the two before leaving. Jongin turned to Sehun and smiled. "Congratulations Hun."

The blonde mimicked the other. "Ditto." He grabbed the warm tan hand as they started to walk out the building. "So what should we do to celebrate? Our parents aren't coming until later."

"Honestly," Jongin gave a thoughtful look, "I want to pack your stuff and get you in my apartment ASAP. But for now let's eat some food- I'm starving!"

Sehun chuckled and easily agreed.

\----------------------

It seemed like the illusion of college was officially over today. All of the blonde's belongings were packed (with the help of Baekhyun and Jongin. Baekhyun was crying the whole time saying he was going to miss the room a lot) and were taken to Jongin's -their- apartment. Once the last box was placed in the living room Jongin could hear grunting from the couch. He looked over and found Sehun sprawled out on his stomach. Walking over he pet the blonde hair. "You tired?"

"Yes," he smiled, "But happy."

"Good. But we have to finish unpacking." And he was answered with a whine. "C'mon Hun."

"Can't we take a break?"

"No because if we do you know we won't touch all this shit until forever."

Sehun rolled over and pouted at the older. "Please?"

The tan brunette gave Sehun one finally look before sighing. "Fine, 30 minutes."

Sehun grinned. "Perfect," he stretched out his arms invitingly, "Now come cuddle with me."

Jongin gave an exasperated smile and laid down on his child of a boyfriend. 

30 minutes turned into hours and soundless sleep on the couch. (But the next day Jongin made them slave over unpacking- much to Sehun's dismay.)

\--------------------------

It's been a few weeks since Jongin's apartment became their apartment. They both were able to get jobs rather quickly. Sehun got a job as a dance teacher in a high school and Jongin works with Taemin in their own dance studio. Sehun likes his job and happy he could help teens hone their skills. And his students are a special bunch. His favorite students would have to be Jungkook, Yugyeom, Donghyuk, Junhoe, and Chanwoo. They’re seniors and he knew they would live very promising lives. 

It was the end of his second day, his class ended and all the students waved him goodbye. He smiled and watched them leave. He picked up his belongings and walked out the dance room. He turned left when he suddenly bumped into a hard chest. Sehun felt himself lose his balance and waited to hit the ground but someone's hands stop him.

He opened his eyes almost gaping at the male in front of him. "C-Chanyeol hyung?!"

The tall platinum blonde grinned at the other. "Hey Sehuna!"

Sehun rolled his eyes and stood straight, Chanyeol letting him go. "I told you not to call me that."

The older male shrugged before smiling again, "So you're the new teacher all the girls were talking about."

"You work here??"

"Yeah after I graduated. I teach music here!"

Sehun smiled. "That's great. How've you been?"

Leaning against the wall, Chanyeol gave another shrug, "Good. Kinda just living life day by day." And Sehun nodded. "What about you?"

"I graduated a few weeks ago. Got an apartment. Kinda the same thing as you?"

The older male hummed in reply. "Well it was nice talking to you, I gotta finish up here. Let's meet up during lunch or something one day."

Sehun smiled. "Of course."

"Bye Sehuna!"

Sehun huffed. He was never going to lose that nickname. He picked up his bag and walked out of the school. His drive was quick, only living 20 minutes away from the school. When he got home he wasn’t surprised to see Jongin in the kitchen. The tan brunette turned hearing the door open and smiled. “Welcome home, Hun.”

“I’m back.” Sehun mumbled as he took off his shoes.

“So how was school?”

“Oh my god I don’t think I’ll ever not hear that question.” Sehun couldn’t help but give a dry chuckle. Jongin shrugged, “Not my fault you decided to work at a school.”

“It was good. I think I’m going to really like it there.” Sehun sat on the counter beside Jongin, watching him cut vegetables. “What are you cooking~?”

“Kimchi and some meat, nothing special. Oh I almost forgot,” He went into the fridge and pulled out something laying it next to Sehun. “Bought some bubble tea so you can take with you to work.”

Sehun’s eyes glowed as he grabbed the drink. He quickly kissed the older’s cheek. “Thanks Nini~”

“A kiss on the cheek is cheap.” Sehun moved and kiss Jongin’s pouty lips. “There, better?”

“Much.” Sehun smacked Jongin’s arm.

\----------------------------

“Bye Mr. Oh!” 

The bell rang and Sehun waved his 4th period class goodbye. He picked up his stuff when someone knocked on the door. He turned around to see Chanyeol. “Oh hyung.”

“Hey Sehuna, can I take you on that lunch break?” The platinum blonde had an infectious smile on his face staring at the younger. Sehun returned the smile and walked over to him, “Sure we can get lunch.”

“Great! I’ll drive.” The two started to walk down the hall. Chanyeol faced him still with a smile, “You still obsessed with Bubble Tea?”

Sehun looked at him as if he grew two heads, “Am I not Oh Sehun?” 

“The one and holy.”

“Exactly, then no need for those questions Chan. You can’t replace this holiness.”

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Sehun’s shoulder and laughed, “I'm happy you still call me that. It’s so good to see you again! It’s like I just saw you last week.”

“Yeah it is…”

“It’s been a year….” Chanyeol gave Sehun a once over before running a hand through Sehun’s hair softly. “Blonde suits you.”

Sehun smiled, “Really?”

“Yup. We’re twins!”

“Yes, the mischievous duo is reunited!” The two laughed and walked outside. They were about to go to Chanyeol’s car when they both stopped seeing the person in front of them. There was a moment of silence before Chanyeol spoke.

“Jongin?” 

The tan brunette said nothing as he stared at the two. He blinked before he gave a tight smile. _Uh oh…_ Sehun thought in his head. “Hey guys.” His eyes were burning holes into the two males.

Sehun realized he was still in Chanyeol’s hold with his hand in his hair, so he removed himself before walking over to his lover. “What are you doing here?”

Jongin moved his eyes to the blonde, “I _was_ going to ask if you wanted to get lunch but, I can see you’re doing that with _Chanyeol_.”

Jongin was never a fan of Chanyeol and has made it known to Sehun on multiple occasions. He would get super jealous whenever the older was in a 15 meter radius. And his possessive tendencies would unleash itself whenever he felt Chanyeol was too close to Sehun (which was always). So in this situation right now, Sehun knew he fucked up.

“Oh uh I mean-”

“No no,” Jongin put a hand up and stopped Sehun from talking. “It’s okay. Go have lunch with him. I’ll just see you at home.” At the last word he sent daggers at Chanyeol, as if telling him ‘This is **mine** ’.

“A-Are you sure?” Sehun would easily drop Chanyeol if it meant Jongin wouldn’t be upset later.

But Jongin only smiled. “I’m sure. Bye Sehun, Chanyeol.”

Sehun watched Jongin walk away and felt bad. He knew Jongin was not going to talk to him tonight. “Sehuna, are we still going?”

The younger turned to the other before sighing, “Yeah, let’s go.”

They got inside Chanyeol’s car and pulled out the parking lot. It was quiet before Chanyeol spoke softly “...I see you’re still dating Jongin.”

“Yeah, I moved in with him a few weeks ago.”

Chanyeol looked at Sehun with a soft smile, and a hint of sadness in his eyes. “I’m really happy for you Sehuna.”

Sehun mirrored him, knowing very well the hidden feelings behind those words. “Thank you Chan.”

\-----------------------------

Sehun walked inside his apartment quietly. The apartment was silent. Sehun gulped and walked inside. He walked to their bedroom and saw the light was on. _Please don’t be upset like last time_ Sehun silently prayed and opened the door.

Jongin was on their bed looking at his phone, clad in only sweatpants (He liked to free ball when at home). He didn’t move when he heard Sehun walk inside. Sehun sighed and walked over to him, “Jongin.” The brunette moved his gaze to him with a blank stare. “Nini are you that mad? He asked me yesterday if we could get lunch, I didn’t know you were coming over.”

Jongin only blinked at him and Sehun groaned. “Don’t do that to me.”

Jongin turned away from him and looked at his phone again. That made Sehun feel bad. He didn’t like when Jongin was upset. And his silent treatment was _lethal_. It was as if you didn’t even exist, his motto being “I don’t talk to inanimate objects.”

Sehun climbed into bed and spooned Jongin. “Jonginnie~ please.”

He heard the other sigh and turn around to face him. “What?”

“I’m sorry, don’t be jealous. You know I only love you.”

“Mhm.” Jongin looked completely unconvinced. Sehun smacked his arm. “Babe!”

“I can really feel the love right now. _Chanyeol_ got to put his arm around you and run his _damn_ hands through your hair- **my thing** \- and I get a smack to my arm.”

_Oh my god._ “Jongin… what do you want me to do?” 

Jongin shrugged and turned away again. Sehun frowned and clung unto the warm tan skin. There was only one option left. He kissed the nape of Jongin’s neck before trailing kisses up to his ear and blew at it.

“You’re seriously doing that right now?”

“You know,” Sehun kissed his ear before whispering, “There’s only two people I ever gave my body too.”

“Nice to know.”

“You being the second but my last. You were my first one night stand turned relationship, and my longest relationship of 3 years and on going.”

Jongin turned around. “... What are you trying to say?”

Sehun held Jongin’s cheek. “I’m saying that there’s no one else but you. I love you, and only you. And that you should trust me.”

That made Jongin sigh. “I do trust you. It’s him I don’t trust. You know I fucking hate him.”

“Yes yes you’ve only said it for over 3 years.”

“Well it’s true. He’s had this giant crush on you since you’ve become friends. Of course I won’t like him around you…”

Sehun stroked his face as he searched the chocolate orbs he loves so much. “Why would you feel threatened when I give you my everything?”

Jongin said nothing and just stared at him. Sehun gave a soft smile, “I love you Jongin, understand?”

The brunette let out a tired breath and gave Sehun an apologetic look, “Yeah.”

“Good, now kiss me.”

Jongin moved closer and captured Sehun’s lips. They molded perfectly as they moved in sync. The older nipped and tugged the younger’s bottom lip. Sehun pulled away whispering, “Are you seriously doing that now?”

Jongin pulled him closer and spoke in a throaty reply, “You started it when you messed with my ear.” He pulled Sehun back into a heated kiss.

Sehun groaned pushed back into the kiss. Jongin moved and was soon on top of Sehun kissing down his neck while he unbuttoned the latter’s shirt.

Tossing the shirt somewhere in the room, the older male kissed the other’s chest before moving to the hard pink nubs. He gave the left one a bite before he lapped it with his tongue and sucking on it. Hearing the younger’s moan made him suck harder and do the same to the other. He finally let go once he felt the body under vibrate from pleasure. He moved and hovered next to the blonde’s ear. “You’re so easy to tease Hun.”

“Shut up- Ah!” Jongin nipped at his ear as he grabbed his throbbing cock. Sehun bit his lip to muffle his moans. That only made Jongin hold it tighter, “Moan for me Sehun.” 

That authoritative voice made Sehun quake, his moans slipping out. Jongin smirked in satisfaction and unbuckled Sehun’s pants, Sehun pulling down Jongin’s sweatpants at the same time. Once they were both stark naked, the tan brunette leaned his body over the blonde and grinded their bodies together, giving them both the friction they needed. Sehun pulled Jongin down kissing him hard, tongues swirling around each other. Jongin pulled away lowering himself to attack Sehun’s neck. He grinded harder as he left two big angry marks on the more revealing skin, Sehun dragging his dull nails up and down his back his drive to suck harder.

Sehun was his. And he was going to make sure people knew it. “Mine.” He whispered before kissing Sehun again, gentle this time. Sehun pushed more into the pillows to break the kiss. They were breathless only staring at each other.

“Lube.”

Jongin instantly moved to the drawer at Sehun’s command.

“Nini~” 

Hearing the younger’s purr, Jongin never grabbed something as fast as he did now. With Jongin off guard Sehun flipped their positions, straddling Jongin. Jongin smirked as he sat up knowing what was to come. “You’re in that mood now?”

Sehun wrapped his arms around his neck. “The mood will die if you don't hurry up and pr-” Sehun choked on his words as he felt two slick fingers slip into him. He hid his face in his lover’s shoulder feeling those fingers work in him. _Shit._ Sehun groaned feeling himself being scissored before a third finger made its way into him. He shuddered letting hot puffs of air escape his mouth. “J-Jongin.”

“Hm?” Jongin suck on the spot behind Sehun’s ear.

“Put lube on your dick already.”

Jongin removed his fingers from Sehun and slicked his pulsing girth. Sehun lifted his bottom before positioning himself over Jongin. He kissed his lover before going down, completely sheathing Jongin. “Fuck.” Jongin groaned feeling Sehun move his hips in circular motions. “You’re such a tease.” He choked on his words and Sehun smirked.

“I know.” He slammed back down, riding Jongin’s cock with practiced ease. Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hips and met his thrusts with his own. The blonde felt the hard cock brush against his spot and he moaned. His legs shook as he let Jongin fuck up into him. He gasped when Jongin flipped them over.

His legs were put on the older’s shoulder. Jongin smirked and leaned over making Sehun fold in half. Without warning he thrusted back into Sehun hard. “Ah-AH!” Jongin continuously attacked Sehun’s prostate. “Oh God- Harder!” 

And Sehun’s words were his command. Jongin’s thrusts became harder as he buried himself deeper into Sehun’s warmth. The blonde had to hold on to the bed frame with one hand and the other gripping Jongin’s bicep so he wouldn’t hit his head. The bed creaking and the slick sounds from their movement made the pit of his stomach coil. “J-Jongin- ah!”

The tan brunette started to play with his unattended oozing cock. He cries and moans started to become lewd as he felt the knot become more apparent. Jongin seemed to be the same. His thrusts became more sporadic and harsh, just the way Sehun loved it.

Sehun couldn't hold himself anymore and cum spurted over their chests and Jongin’s hand. His body clenched around Jongin and soon the brunette milked himself, thrusting through his organism. 

The two were completely out of breath. The younger whined when the other pulled out, now missing the feeling of being full. He felt the bed dip next to him and instinctively rolled over to the warmth. He tucked his head under Jongin’s chin as he laid his arm around his stomach. Jongin pulled him closer and sighed. 

“That was good.”

“It's been awhile.”

“Alright.”

Sehun lift his head and looked questionably, “Alright?”

“I won't act jealous or possessive around Chanyeol anymore.” 

“Really?!” Sehun was shocked honestly. He never thought he would hear those words.

“Yeah… I know you're mine so there's point anymore.” The older male looked away. “Plus it does seem stupid now that I think about it…” Sehun noticed how the blush painting his cheeks and laughed.

About time.

\----------------------------

The next day Chanyeol blushed seeing the vibrant Sehun in the dance studio.

“Hey Chan!”

“Uh, hi Sehuna…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing nothing, c’mon let’s go get lunch.”

Chanyeol push the confused younger down the hall, avoiding the bright red hickies popping out of Sehun’s shirt.

_Someone got touchy last night._


End file.
